


A New Life and A New Beginning

by SuperCuriousQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Family, Panic Attacks, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCuriousQueen/pseuds/SuperCuriousQueen
Summary: When an accident killed Mr and Mrs Zor-El, the three Zor-El siblings were put in to foster care at 15, 11 and 1. 2 years later they are taken in by the Danvers and for Kara she finally thinks that this could be a forever home.As they navigate a new family, new school, new friends and new relationships we watch the Zor-El sibling as they finally get their happy ending unless someone can find a way to but in and cause mayhem and bring up past traumas but as always we put our faith in hope that good will triumph.*P.S I'm bad at summaries so just read it and see please!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Our Chance at a New Beginning

The view as they pulled up seemed like a happy one. Three siblings running around chasing each other and laughing would seem like a happy image but unfortunately it was not. Looking closer you will find three averaged sized bags sitting to the side of the small plain of grass in which the siblings were running around. Another clue that this scene is not as happy as it would seen is if you were to look to the tall dark building that stood behind the siblings. It stood 8 stories high and the old rusted sign on the front that read “Foster’s Children's Home” with the F almost falling off. Despite the unpleasant circumstances the three siblings looked happy and free as they ran around the small dim patch of grass. The oldest of the three was 17, Kara Zor-el, she was around 5,4 with an athletic build. She wore dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with a blue checked shirt tied round her waist. On her feet she had washed out blue converse on her feet and an all black snap-back placed backwards on her head which kept her long blonde curls away from her face. Her blue eyes shone as she chased her younger siblings around. The middle sibling was a few years younger, at 13 she was shorter than her elder sister but just as athletic. She wore black tights with a black skater skirt over it, a galaxy t-shirt with a black and white striped undershirt. To complete her look she had black doc martens on her feet and a few wristbands on her left wrist. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail tied off with a black scrunchies. The youngest of the three was a small boy, decked out in a little blue hoodie and jeans, converse and his black curls neatly tidied. They looked as if nothing could bring them down, nothing could stop them. However they did stop as a black range rover pulled up to the front of the children’s home. As it did Kara worked to get her siblings ready. Out of the car came three people. A couple and their daughter who looked, to Kara anyway, as if she was her age. Kara walked up to the family as her siblings packed up the rest of their stuff, Kara herself carried an old sports duffel on her shoulder.  
“Hey” the girl looked at her parents before taking a step towards Kara and extending her hand. “Hi, I'm Alex, I'm 17 and I can't wait to get to know you.” Kara gave a shy smile before shaking Alex’s hand before introducing herself to the three.  
“I’m Kara, I’m also 17” Kara waved her younger siblings over before continuing her introduction “This is Sage, she’s 13 and Clark, he’s 3 so there is a gap but we love our baby brother. I can’t thank you enough for taking all three of us in. it was getting harder for Cat to find a home for all three of us together.” The couple smiled as they shook Kara and Sage’s hand before crouching to see Clark as he hid behind Kara’s leg.  
“I’m Eliza and this is my husband Jeramiah and as you know Kara this is our daughter Alex and we can’t wait to get to know you three. If it’s okay with you we like to take back to our house and show you your rooms if that’s okay with you?” Kara was startled, no one usually asked if she wanted to go with them, she was normally just told that she had to go somewhere.  
“Yes, we would very much like that.” The six of them got settled in the car and drove off towards a new start for the three siblings and hopefully this one would stick.

As they pulled up outside the Danvers house the three siblings were shocked as to the size of the house. They hadn’t lived in a house this size since they were placed in the foster system. It wasn’t a mansion by any means but it wasn’t small. As they pulled into the driveway they could here Clark wow at the amazement of the size of the place. This caused them all to let out a small laugh. When they got out if was Alex who then became excited at showing the siblings their new rooms.  
“Wait so we don’t have to share, we each get our own room?” Sage asked. Eliza looked at her confused.  
“Why if course you do, did you not before?” Sage shook her head as Kara answered  
“Nah, last home was a 4 bed house, 1 room for the parents, the three bio kids got their own rooms and we got the converted attic which was just a blank canvas with a double bed and a pull out sofa so a bedroom each is real nice thanks.” The Danvers just looked at the siblings in wonder on why these three children have had such a hard time since their parents died. Once inside Eliza and Jeramiah went to start in dinner and Alex showed the siblings to their new rooms. 

First up was Clark’s room. On the door was a space for his name surrounded by superhero stickers. Alex opened the door to head in followed by Kara who was know carrying Clark and then Sage. In side the room a small room stood to the far left with captain america sheets and a few stuffed dinosaurs sitting next to the pillows. There was a dresser to the opposite wall with a few shelves filled with books above the dresser. The toy chest that sat next to the dresser was filled to the brim with all the latest superhero toys as well as some which looked well loved. A few of the toys were sitting next to the toy chest including a small copy of Thor’s hammer. Clark wiggled his legs to get free and ran straight for the hammer. He picked it up and looked at it in wonder before going to look at the rest of the toys in the toy chest. As Clark was playing Kara and Sage took time to look around the walls of the room. They were painted a soft blue with superheroes like captain america, Iron man and more painted around the bottom. Kara spotted one hero in particular that she just had to point out to Clark.  
“Hey Cal, look who's on this wall?” Clark turned to see superman standing proud next to the end of the bed, Clark ran over and sat in front of it with Thor’s hammer in one hand and a small superman figure in the other. The girls smiled before moving on to Sage’s room.

Sage’s door unlike Clark’s was blank. “You can put your name on the door to like me and Clark, I just didn’t want to decorate these rooms to much because I knew that the two of you were older and you would want to add your own style to your rooms.” Sage just smiled. “Nah, that's cool, i have some space and galaxy stickers that i could use to decorate it.” Alex smiled back before opening the door. This room again unlike Clark’s didn’t have anything on the walls allowing Sage to decorate herself and make it her own. The walls in this room where a soft red. The bed was against one wall and a desk and bookcase sat at the end of it with a dresser on the opposite wall. There was one wall which had nothing on or leaning against it. Sage turned to Kara. “So sis, think you could work your magic on that wall for me?” Kara laughed.  
“Sage why don’t you do it? Your art is as good as mine!”  
“Nah, you know i’m more music than art plus, it’s more special if it’s a special thing done by my sister.” Kara just smiled and nodded. Sage took her own duffel and started to unpack some of her thinks as the oldest girls made their way to Kara’s new room. “So this is you and i’m right next door if you ever need me” Kara smiles and heads to her bed with her duffel as she starts to unpack.  
“So, would Eliza be okay with us painting the walls cause i know Sage likes her room to unique and i just like practising my art so…”  
“Of course you can paint the walls. I would paint mine but I have no artistic talent at all.” Kara just smiled.  
“I could paint them if you want, I mean I would have to plan what you wanted and draw something up first before even thinking about putting paint to the walls.”  
“Of course” The girls just laughed with each other. Alex helped Kara unpack as they all settled in for the Zor-El siblings first night in their new home.

“Dinner” Eliza shouted up to the children on the floor above. She hears the footsteps of three people running down the stairs. She looked to see Sage and Alex coming in by themselves and Kara coming down with little Clark in her arms. They sat around the table and the eyes of the two older Zor-El siblings went wide in disbelief at the amount of food on the table. It was more than they had seen since being put in foster care. Kara’s stomach growled at the thought of the delicious food before her. “Sorry, just hungry i guess.” She said as she blushed. As they all began to eat Eliza tried to find out a little more about the Zor-El siblings. “So girls why don’t you tell me a little more about yourselves and Clark, I want to hear it from you and not your files.” Sage and Kara looked to each other as they tried to figure out if Eliza was for real or just humouring them. “Umm . . . I guess I should start with i’m a bit of an artist . . .”  
“A bit ??” Sage interrupted “She’s amazing!”  
“I guess. So I like art but I also love science which most people find is an odd combo. I like sports but haven’t had a chance to play a team since going into the system because we move around a lot and i guess that’s it really.”  
“What about you Sage?”  
“I like art as well but I'm more of a musician. I play guitar, violin and some drums but much like Kara with sports i haven’t been able to seriously practice because of the moving about. I like sports as well but not as much as Kara.”  
Eliza smiled, “It’s a shame you girls had to give so much up, we will need to see about fixing that. Do you have your music and art stuff stored away somewhere a=or did you have to get rid of it?” Kara Shook her head.  
“No, It’s in a storage locker with the rest of our stuff. Cat put it all away so we could get it when ever we found somewhere permanent to live at whatever point in our lives.” They all continued to chat. The Danvers getting to know the Zor-El’s and the Zor-El’s getting to know the Danvers. With Kara and Sage starting school in two days alongside Alex the family was trying to get somewhat settled into a new routine before the elder siblings had to go back to the hell-hole known as high school.

When monday rolled around the three girls sat in the kitchen eating before they were to head in to school all in their own unique style. Alex wore a black long sleeved shirt tucked into black skinny jeans with her leather jacket on top and black converse on her feet. Kara was wearing a grey tank top over blue skinny jeans with her own leather jacket on, red docs and black and red snap-back on her head. Sage had her black band tee tucked into her black skater skirt with fishnets leading down to her black heeled boots, a black bandana tied around her head. When they headed outside they got to Alex’s car and headed to school.  
As they pulled up to what Kara assumed was Alex’s usual parking spot she became nervous about the amount of people hanging about. Alex noticed Kara’s breathing become faster. “Hey, it’s okay. That group is my friends. They’re waiting on me, you can meet them if you want or we can wait till later?”  
“No know is fine, just give me a minuet.” Alex got out the car and over to the group. She was talking to them, Kara could only assume she was telling them that she was waiting on her. Kara got out the car with Sage by her side as she walked up to Alex and her friends. “Everyone this is…” Alex was interrupted by one of her friends surging forward into her new sister’s arms. “...my new sister’s Kara and Sage but it looks like you already knew that.” The girl who had leaped into Kara’s arms had tears at the corner of their eyes but when Alex looked closer she noticed that Kara and Sage also had tears in their eyes. Kara pulled away from the girl. “Sara Lance, what are you doing here??”  
“My parents split up not long after you moved away, me and my step dad dont get along so me and Laurel moved out here with my dad, what are you doing here?” Sara hugged Sage as Kara replied “We just moved here friday. Moved in with the Danvers so Alex here is just showing us the way.” Sara let out a watery laugh.  
“I missed you, Kar. I'm glad to have you around again, Laurel going to be thrilled to see you as well, she will be in about lunch. Had something come up so she needs to skip morning classes.” Kara gave her a knowing look but not digging any further. The large group entered the school so they wouldn’t be late with the rest of the introduction left for a later time in the day but as Kara and Sage looked to the main door of the school they hoped that maybe this time it would be different, maybe this time it wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. First Days and Gorgeous Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first Day, new friends and a glimpse at something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what american school schedule are like so mine is based on my own schedule when i was in high school.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The first day of a new school was never fun, these sister’s had been to several schools already so they pretty much had it down by now but with Sara Lance making an appearance had thrown the sisters. As Kara, Sage, Alex, Sara and their group of friends made their way into the school so the Zor-el (newly Danvers) sisters could get there schedules. Alex’s friends group included, Sara, a small Latino girl dressed in ripped jeans and flannel, a taller brunette girl dressed in skinny jeans, blouse and jacket, a blonde girl with glasses and a laptop bag, a brunette in a flowery dress, a guy dressed in a shirt and sweater vest and another guy dressed in joggers and school t-shirt. There was one other to the group and this girl had caught Kara’s attention, she was smaller than everyone but the Latina, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a really soft looking black jumper with sleeves that reached the middle of her palms. Doc martens on her feet and a black backpack clutched over her right shoulder. None of that was what Kara was focused on, Kara couldn’t tare her eyes from the girls own, her eye’s to Kara where neither green nor blue but where a mix of both which left Kara speechless. 

They made it to the front desk and Kara and Sage both got their schedules, Sage left with the girl in the flower dress, whose name Kara learned was Nia, to find her homeroom. Kara had home room with Alex, Sara and the girl with beautiful eyes. When they got to the homeroom Alex said the only seat open was next to her anyway. They’re homeroom teacher was an older man who didn’t say much, just stared at his computer screen but Kara had a feeling he knew everything that went on in his classroom.

Kara P.O.V  
Once I sat down next to Alex in homeroom and looked at my schedule to find out what I had in store for me today. 

Mon : Maths - Chemistry - Break - English - Free - Lunch - Physics - Physics - Art  
Tues: Chemistry - Chemistry - Break - Art - Art - Lunch - Maths - Free - English  
Wed: English - English - Break - Physics - Chemistry - Lunch - Free - Free  
Thurs: Phys Ed - Art - Break - Maths - Maths - Lunch - English - Physics  
Friday: Chemistry - Physics - Break - Free - Free - Lunch - Maths - Art

Not bad but double physics on a Monday plus chemistry twice before morning break, not good. Alex was chatting away with gorgeous eye, Sara and I started to catch up as the bell went.   
“Hey Alex where Maths room 108” Before she could answer, gorgeous eyes replied instead.  
“That’s where i’m headed so you can come with me, i’m Lena by the way” I smiled and followed her side up the stairs to a class at the end of the corridor. “Dr Wells is a bit strange but he’s a good teacher, I can help you catch up if you want?” She added with a kind smile.  
“Yeah that would be great” She nodded as she tilted her head round, she turned to me just before we entered the room, “The seat next to me is free if you want”. I smiled an sat down next to her. The class itself was okay, I've always found maths and physics easy, never really had to concentrate all that much. Dr Wells let us finish up a few minutes early. I turned to Lena and asked her to see her schedule to see if we had any other classes together. She pulled a sleek black book out her back and showed her schedule to me.  
Mon : Maths - Chemistry - Break - English - Free - Lunch - Physics - Physics - Comp Sci  
Tues: Chemistry - Chemistry - Break - Comp Sci - Comp Sci - Lunch - Maths - Free - English  
Wed: English - English - Break - Physics - Chemistry - Lunch - Free - Free  
Thurs: Phys Ed - Comp Sci - Break - Maths - Maths - Lunch - English - Physics  
Friday: Chemistry - Physics - Break - Free - Free - Lunch - Maths - Comp Sci  
We basically had the same schedule except she took Computer Science where I took Art. I got through chem with minimal complaining, Lena kept laughing when I would roll my eyes and lie my head down on the desk.

At break we walked over to where the rest of the group was standing with Alex and Sara. Sage walked up with Nia a second later. “So guys as we were a little rushed this morning, introductions. You all know my new sisters Kara and Sage. Sisters, this is my school family. You know Sara, I'll just say names and points so we can all get to know each other better at lunch. Lena, Maggie, Felicity, Nia, Sam, Winn and Barry. Now sister, where you headed next?” Alex said with a sly smirk.  
“I have double music next but Nia’s promised to show me around even if we’re in separate classes” Sage said with a smile. Nia gave me a small wave.   
“I have english then free but Lena and I have nearly identical schedules so if it’s okay with you Lena would you mind showing me around for the rest of the day?” I said with a shy shrug. “Of course Kara and I’ll show you to your art class as well.”   
“I have the same free’s as you guys so I'll catch you in the library?” Sara asked, looking at me and Lena. I nodded at her and smiled. The bell went and me and Lena made our way to English.  
Me and Lena talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Favourite colours, books, movies, bands. We basically played 40 questions plus a few more. We made our way to the lunch table laughing at a joke Lena tried to make. As we sat down Sara next to me and Winn in Lenas other side everyone was looking at us including Sage who had a small smirk on her face as she looked down at her phone. I was about to question what everyone was staring at when I saw Sara’s older sister walk to the table, sit next to Alex and flop her head onto Alex’s shoulder. “Laurel? Is everything okay?” Sara asked shyly.  
“It’s fine sis, Just annoyed about life you know. Anyway how is everyone?” As she looked around the table she saw Sage and squinted before her eye landed on me. She squealed as she got up to hug me. “Kara, God I’ve missed you so much, you gotta come see dad and have dinner, and Sage, god, you got big, so tall and Hot if I do say so myself” At that both me and Alex groaned as Sage just smiled and nodded as Laurel hugged her from behind. We had almost finished lunch when Laurel asked if she could talk quickly before the bell went. We walked to the courtyard that was just at the end of the lunch hall. “What’s up Laurel?” She looked at me with a scared look in her eyes.  
“I just wanted to let you know, cause Sara can’t hide anything from you to see what she said as to why I didn’t get to school until lunch”  
“She didn’t say anything Laurel but I've know you guys pretty well, plus last time I saw you, you were practically attached at the lips to Oliver Queen, so i made a guess. You’ve got a kid.” Laurel just hung her head. “Hey, I’m not judging. You now i don’t care about any of that, i would be a hypocrite to judge you. I do have one question though. How old and can I see a picture?” This made Laurel laugh as a few tears escaped her eyes. She pulled her phone out her back pocket and showed me a picture of the cutest little girl dressed in a little NCPD shirt and jeans. “This is Sasha Kathrine Lance, she is 2 years old.”   
“God she’s adorable, why tell me about this out here, do they not know?”   
“No, we moved here once I gave birth to get away from everything that reminded me of Oliver and to give me and Sara a fresh start. I know they won't judge but i’m so scared of losing my friends, you, Sara and Sam are the only ones that know, please Kara.”  
“Hey don’t worry, I won't say anything but they won't judge you, you all seem pretty solid, I don't think anything can break that.” She nodded at me. After that we went back inside, the bell went so I quickly had to clean up, grab my stuff so I could follow Lena to my next class. This rest of the day was uneventful. When the three of us got home, we watched TV until Eliza and Jeramiah got home with Clark. I finally was feeling at home somewhere and I realized that the last time I felt like this was before my parents died. I was finally happy and maybe I could be happier if those gorgeous eyes could become something more than the eyes of my best friend then, I think I could stay here forever.


End file.
